


Downtrodden

by A_Marlene_S



Category: Batman Beyond, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse)
Genre: Bruce being a mentor/father figure, Gen, Soft(ish) Bruce, Static being a mentor/father figure, Warning: Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marlene_S/pseuds/A_Marlene_S
Summary: Commissioned by BlueBellBall.---Terry, Matt and Mary McGinnis watch on as their home is burned to the ground. Leaving them with little not nothing and Bruce would not have that...
Relationships: Terry McGinnis/Dana Tan (background)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Downtrodden

Terry knew that in a way, he holds the Gotham on his shoulders, and at times… the world. But he knew he wasn’t alone, he’s never alone. He has him mom, brother, Dana, Max, and Bruce. Then the other heroes that protect the earth, all of them doing their part in protecting their home world. Just another day as a hero…

Well…

Unlike many others at today’s age, he’s about to enter his final year of high school and it’s going to be a hell of a year. With his family, he is Terry McGinnis. That once troubled youth that is doing his best to turn over a leaf and being the best big brother. To Dana, he is the ever-loving boyfriend and best friend, who has each other’s back. Max, his best friend and confidant, someone that knows him with and without the mask. But there were some things he could not talk to any of them about, unlike with Bruce Wayne. There was a mutual understanding between the two and even if they speak of it, they know it’s there. All of them knew a part of him, and he’s grateful for all they have done for him.

Still, life is good.

-.-

“The night is quiet.” Bruce mused through the communicator. Something he doesn’t say all that often really.

“Is that a good or bad thing? At this point it could be both.” Batman responded, he flew around the city in the batmobile. He had already taken out some Jokerz’s, nothing out of the norm really. But still, he couldn’t help but feel something felt off today. Today has been perfect… too perfect. “I’m getting a bad feeling.”

“You spot anything?”

“No… call it a hunch.” Batman responded as he took another loop around the city, he couldn’t shake off that feeling.

-.-

Black smoke filled his lungs as he tried to breathe. Crawling around the ground to avoid the smoke isn’t doing much as the smoke continued to fill the room. Still, he continued to crawl for some sort of safety. Screams were being blown away from the sound of the building being burned away by the ever-going flames.

“Help… Help me…” He tried to call out, but his voice is weak and frail. His body was already weak and feeble, now, it’s worse. It’s getting harder to breath. Harder to move. He doesn’t want to die! Not like this! “Help… Please… help me!”

A loud crash caught his attention, he tried to move away from it. To only result with a coughing fit that only made things worse for him. He heard shouting over his coughs, he raised his free hand as the smoke made it impossible to see… except for the red light in the shape of a bat. He’s saved.

-.-

Matt watched on in complete horror as his home goes up in place. He knew which window was his room, it’s one of the many that has flames spewing out of it. It’s gone. Everything is gone. All of his belongings are gone, up in flames with little to no regard. He wasn’t even in his home when the fire broke out.

Staying a friends home who lives two blocks away, waiting for either his mom brother to come to pick him up. When he had heard of the fire, he ran off to see. Matt couldn’t believe it really. It feels surreal. He no longer has a home. A sob escaped his lips as he tried to make sense of things.

“Look! It’s Batman!”

Matt’s eyes widen at the sight of Batman flying through a broken window with Old Man Albert in his grasp. Batman took Albert to an ambulance that is already there treating others. After making sure that Albert

is in good hands, he turned around to look around the crowd. Matt swore when he made eye contact with Batman, he could see relief.

Or something… Matt didn’t have much time to process it before Batman took to the air and right back into the burning building.

“Matt! Terry! Boys!”

“Mom?” Matt turned around; brows furrowed as he realized he’s surrounded by the many now former occupants of the apartment complex where they all once called home. “Mom!”

“Matt!” Marry McGinnis called out once more, making her way through the crowd. Her nerves on fire, her mind kept telling her to search, to look for her boys. She had gotten a call that the apartment complex they live in is on fire and Matt had run off. Work be damned, she need to look for her boys. Calling Terry proved to be unfruitful and it resorted with her calling his boss. Luckily for her, Mr. Wayne told her that Terry had taken Ace out for a walk and would inform him as soon as he comes back inside. Now, her main concern is looking for her youngest. “Honey! Matt!”

“Mom!”

-.-

Batman stood back as the real heroes took charge to put the fire out. They didn’t need him, everyone is out and the only danger right now, is the fear of the building possibly falling into itself. With a heavy heart, he turned around and headed towards the batmobile. He needed to get out of this suit and look for his mom and brother. They need each other at a time like this.

-.-

The news blared through the cave as he covered the fire of an apartment complex. The once home of the McGinnis family. Bruce stayed impassive on the outside, but in the inside, he went through all the things he could do to help the people that are now essentially homeless. They could go to homeless shelter.

But the state of many are left to be undesired, and that is only a temporary solution. Many of them are elderly, have young children and… too many variables. Even if they do find a temporary solution, a motel for example, how much credits do they have for that. No no…

He can’t let them do that…

Bruce reached over to press a button, one ring and someone answered on the other side. “Tim.”

“I’m already at it.” Tim Drake responded on the other side of the call. “I sent Garcia down there to start the process. They all should be placed in an apartment in one of our centers or complexes by the end of the night.” 

Tim Drake, adoptive son of Bruce Wayne and one of the Chairmen of Wayne Enterprises. His main focus is charity work, under the guise of ensuring the Justice League gets proper funding, dealing with the crime rate of Gotham City and so much more. When he had gotten word of the fire, he got to work. “…About your new protégé.”

Bruce hung up the call. If there is one thing he hasn’t done, is introducing Terry to the former Robin. None of them are ready and he himself, isn’t ready to talk. It’s hard enough as it is.

-.-

_“Terry, bring your mother and brother to the Manor.”_

Click.

Terry looked down at his cellphone, wondering if he heard right. Did… did Bruce just tell him bring his mom and brother to the Manor? To the Wayne Manor? Really? He looked around and realized several vehicles has arrived, all from Wayne Enterprise.

“Mom… what are we going to do now? Where are we going to sleep tonight?” Matt asked, worry filled his voice. His bottom lip trembled, still unable to believe his home is gone. Up in flames.

“I…I don’t know…” Mary felt faint, trying to figure out what to do next. She has no family in the city, no place willing to take them in, and just…

“Mom, Mr. Wayne offered us a place.” Terry murmured; he grasps his mom’s shoulders. He guided her and his brother, taking the keys from his mom’s grasp. She was in no state to drive at this time. He couldn’t blame her. The last time he had seen her in a similar state, was when his father was killed. A horrible time for all of them. “Come on.”

-.-

Mary and Matt stared at the front iron gates of Wayne Manor. It gave the house a dark and ominous feeling to it. Even more so as Terry drove up to the gate and the gate opened up without much prompting from them.

“Mr. Wayne much be watching us…” Terry wondered aloud, driving up to the manor.

“Did you call Dana? Max?” Mary asked, wanting to change the subject.

“Dana is out of town for the weekend. Her mom is going pack up some of the things I left there and some of her brother’s clothes, and I’m going to meet up with her tomorrow to pick it up.” Terry explained, pulling up in front of the Manor. “She’s coming by tomorrow with some things for you, Mom.”

“That’s… nice of her…” Mary could only say as she got out of the car. An audible click came into earshot and she looked up to see the front doors of the manor open to reveal Bruce Wayne. “Oh…”

-.-

Distraught.

Out of place.

Disbelief.

Bruce could go on to explain how the current state of the McGinnis’ family. Who’s to blame them, they just witnessed their home burn down to the ground. He motioned for Terry to take his family to one of the many empty rooms for them to use. “I have old clothes in there you three could use for the time being until we could get you situated.”

“Thank you… Mr. Wayne.” Mary said, her voice despondent.

Matt could only sniffle as he clung to his brother. He looked over at Bruce with tearful eyes, this isn’t really the first time he interacted with the Wayne. His brother would occasionally bring him to the Manor and at those times, Mr. Wayne would sometimes play a boardgame with him to pass the time. He has a bunch of board games, many of them worn but take care of so well. “Thank you for letting us stay here…”

Bruce stared down at Matt, pulled out a teddy bear and handed it to Matt. “Here.”

Matt blinked a couple of times at the stuff animal before he reached over to take it with a wobbly hand. He hugged the teddy bear close to him, mumbling a thank you before following his brother to wherever he’s taking them.

Bruce disliked the look in the boy’s eyes. He’s seen it many times, and he wonders if he will never see it again. Then again… the world is a cruel place.

-.-

“Just make sure to stay out of Mr. Wayne’s study. He does his work there and doesn’t want to be disturbed.” Terry explained to his brother as he tucked him into a massive bed in a dimly lit room. He had found some clothing in one of the drawers that fit Matt and had his brother dressed into them to sleep in. From what Terry could figure out, this room once belongs to one of the boys Bruce had taken in many years ago, or his son.

Terry doesn’t know and will not get any answers to any of his questions. He knows Bruce is estranged from them and is tight lipped whenever the subject pops up. At this point, Terry has other things to focus on.

“There is a phone on the nightstand and my number is on speed dial.” Terry continued. “I’m just a phone call away. Mom is in the room next door and I’ll be across the hall.”

Matt nodded, cuddling with the teddy bear, now named Robin, closer to him. “Okay… good night…”

“Good night, champ.” Terry kissed Matt’s forehead before leaving the room. He left the door ajar before walking down the hallway. He paused when he reached his mom’s room, sobs could be heard from the other side of the closed doors. The teen wondered what he should do. He knows that his mom will only allow herself to break down when she’s alone, never wanting anyone to see her in such a state. Matt doesn’t know this as Terry knew Mary has kept a brave face since the divorce and death of their father. He wonders how many times his mom has allowed herself to give herself a good cry. Everyone needs one every once a while when faced with such travesty.

Maybe there is something Terry could do to make for his mom to cheer her up. Cookies? He knows Bruce keeps Alfred’s old recipes in the top shelf.

-.-

Bruce slowly walked through the manor to look for Terry. He was not in the cave and the bat suit is there, meaning Terry is still in the manor. If he wasn’t, Terry would have told him that he would have gone out. Which isn’t the case right now. So… that leaves a few places…

One of them being the kitchen. Judging from the light coming from the kitchen, Bruce found where Terry is located at. Walking into the kitchen, he watched as Terry looked through Alfred’s old recipe file box. He hasn’t seen that it since Alfred’s passing. Taking a seat by the kitchen’s island, Bruce watched as Terry looked through the recipes.

The sound of shuffling paper consumed the kitchen as Terry continued to looked through the recipes methodically.

“The first time I’ve ever heard my mom cry was when the divorced was finalized.” Terry mentioned, as he plucked out a recipe for the box. He didn’t turn around to look at Bruce as he continued to talk. “The second time, when the police informed her of my dad’s murder. Matt never once saw he breakdown, otherwise he would have told me…”

Bruce did not say anything, just watching on as Terry looked throughout the kitchen for the supplies, he would need for whatever he is going to make. He leaned in closer to show he’s listening fully.

“Mom finally got that promotion at work she always wanted. So that I could put away the money I’ve been earning from my “job” to put away for college. Matt passed that exam to enter that private school, earning himself a scholarship there. So, her money would be going there for his supplies…” Terry continued on, he pulled out a stand mixer from one of the cabinets which was followed by a couple of bowls. “Mom had her eyes set on an apartment closer to Matt’s new school, so that we didn’t have to worry about him. Pricey, but worth it…” 

“We… we appreciate what you are doing for us… we do. It’s…” Terry’s shoulders started to shake. He nearly flinched when he felt something heavy grip his shoulder, He turned his head to see Bruce had walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. It didn’t take much for Bruce to envelope Terry in a comforting hug, and patted Terry’s back as the teen sob into his shoulder.

“It’s going to be alright… Let it out… let it out…”

-.-

“What do you mean? Is he okay? Is his… got it. How is he?” Virgil Hawkins whispered into his phone as he slowly got out of bed. He whispered for his wife to go back to sleep before he left the bedroom. “Damn… Where are they right now?”

Virgil briefly paused as he stood in front of his son’s room to take a peak inside to see his son snoozing away. Making sure he’s actually asleep, he closed the door before making his way downstairs. “They’re with you? Really, Bruce? Don’t get soft on me… I see… nothing survived?”

Virgil opened a door that lead into his office, which was dimly lit by the streetlights that managed to peaked through the blinders. Sitting at his desk, he focused on the call. “You have people taking care of the place incase for looters?... That’s good to hear. How’s Terry holding up?”

Pause.

“No, no. I’m up. I’m more than okay to talk to him… Tell the kid to pick up the phone.” Virgil waited a couple of minutes, hearing on the other side how Bruce is getting Terry to accept the phone call.

_“Hello, Mr. Hawkins?”_

“Virgil, call me Virgil, Terry.” Virgil said, his voice warm. “I won’t ask you how you are feeling, that is probably the last thing you want to be asked.”

On the other side of the line, Virgil heard Terry let out a sniffled laugh. It really did sound like Terry has been crying his heart out for what had happened to him recently. Can’t blame him, who wouldn’t?

_“Yeah…”_

“Things may see bleak, but you can bet Bruce’s batmobile things will look up. We are here for you.” Virgil continued. “Now… Bruce told me…”

The call went one for the rest of the night, with Virgil consoling Terry to making him laugh with corny jokes and offering advice. Virgil didn’t even notice it was morning until Daisy, his wife, knocked on his office’s door and popped her head in. Mentioning that breakfast is ready.

-.-

Mary let out a gasp as she woke up. She looked around in a panic before memories of last night came back into mind. She reached over and placed her hand on her forehead as she tried to make sense of things. She was in the Wayne Manor. Her son’s boss had invited them to stay in his home due to the unfortunate circumstances of their home going up in flames. Oh god… everything is gone.

Sitting up, she realized the sun is shing through the windows in full blast. How long has she slept? Mary quickly got out of bed and put on the clothing she had on yesterday. She couldn’t hold back a cringe when she smelt smoke coming off them. She bit her tongue as she had more pressuring issues. Her sons come first.

Click.

“Mom?”

Mary’s head snapped over to see the door of the room slowly open to see her youngest peaking his head into the room. “Matt… is everything okay honey?”

“Lunch is ready, Mr. Wayne ordered out.” Matt said, stepping into view. He’s wearing an old Superboy T-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

“Where did you get those…?” Mary asked, pointing at the shirt.

“Mr. Wayne let me borrow them. Terry said he kept all of his son’s clothing.”

“Oh…”

-.-

“Terry is sleeping still, Mr. Wayne told me he has been on the phone all night and is now sleeping it off.” Matt explained as he guided his mom down to the kitchen. They walked through the dinning room as it was quicker to go through there than the other way around. Mary couldn’t help as how her jaw dropped at the sight of the room. It was old fashioned, but it held against the test of time. “Mom?”

“Huh, oh sorry.” Mary gave her son a strained smile. “What did you say?”

“… what are we going to do now?”

“I…”

What are they going to do now?

-.-

Matt, for the most part, ignored whatever his mom and Mr. Wayne are talking about. His focus is on his breakfast and on Robin the Teddy Bear. Breakfast for lunch, the best! He hardly paid no mind to them; he did pick up some words here and there. From what he picked up, his mom is thankful for Mr. Wayne taking them in but…?

“Matt, why don’t you go check on your brother?” Mary asked her son.

Matt looked up at his mom and then at Mr. Bruce as he munched on his last bite of his lunch. Mr. Wayne gave Matt a nod, motioning for him to go look for Terry. Taking hold of Robin, Matt promptly jumped down from his chair and ran towards Terry’s room. The last thing he heard as he ran out of the kitchen was his mom talking about her job and money.

-.-

Terry groaned into a pillow as he tried to hide his face from the sunlight that’s escaping through the shut curtains. He had literally spent the rest of last night talking to Virgil. He couldn’t really help but chuckle at the thought. He isn’t really close to the hero before. Sure, they were several times that they had to team up for one reason or another, and with League business. What really changed between them was when a young Static appearing in the batcave did things change.

Static…. Virgil Hawkins became someone who Terry considers to be a mentor just as much as he considers Bruce Wayne to be to him. It is just a bit more different when it comes to Virgil. There is an understanding between the two. They both know that.

-Knock-

-Knock-

“Terry? Are you awake?”

Terry groaned in response as he slowly removed his head from his pillow groggily. He rubbed his eyes before he looked over at the door to see his brother by the bed with his phone in hand. “I am now. What’s up?”

“Lunch, and you have several messages and lost calls from Dana and Max. Apparently Max has Mr. Wayne’s number…” Matt wondered aloud as he read through some of the texts.

“Hey, stop looking through my phone.” Terry reached over to take his phone from his brother’s grasp. He then proceeded to mess with Matt’s hair before getting up. “Go downstairs, I need to uh… get ready?”

Terry looked around the room, knowing that Bruce wouldn’t mind if he borrowed some of the clothing that was left behind for who knows how long. From what he had been told and read up, Bruce haven’t touched the rooms that once belonged to those he considers his sons. The estrangement must be tough on him.

“Hurry! Mr. Wayne got us pancakes!” Matt said, before he ran out of the room, shutting the door behind himself as he did so.

Terry couldn’t help but smile for a bit before he ran a hand through his hair. He really needs a shower. First… he needs to make a call…

“Dana? Yeah, sorry for not picking up. I’ve… Oh…. It’s fine…. It’s been a long night… You’re going to pick up, Max and come over?... Max already got permission… of course she did… I’ll see you soon… love you.”

-.-

The clothes are clearly old style, but they still stand the test of time in terms of fashion… for the most part. A simple while t-shirt with a pair of worn out jeans with holes in the knees, along with a leather jacket that oddly smells like gunpowder… at least the clothes fit him. He debated on the shoes though… if he wears the pair he owns, it will clash against the outfit, Dana and Max will never let him hear the end of it.

Please don’t let the boots be his size… oh, look… they are… Well…

-.-

“Bruce told me Terry spent the entire night talking to an old friend of his.” Max said as Dana drove them to Wayne Manor.

“Do you know who that is?” Dana asked, she kept looking around, wondering if she took a wrong turn to the Manor as they got closer. She has visited the Manor once or twice, but never stayed for long. Oh, it is not that she finds the place creepy or out of the norm. She and Bruce like to gossip. What do they like to gossip about? Terry. Terry always makes sure that visits are kept short whenever he overhears Bruce asking Dana for embarrassing stories.

“Static, did Terry ever tell you how a young Static once time traveled to this time?” Max asked.

“He did and since then, he’s been watching news clips of Static and Gear. You should have seen Matt when he…” Dana became quiet as the memory came back to the forefront of her mind. They were in Terry and Matt’s home, Matt kept jumping around, running in and out of his room pulling out all of his Static and Gear merch.

“You okay, Dana? You suddenly got quiet.” Max asked, breaking Dana from her thoughts.

“Yeah… was thinking over Matt’s Static and Gear’s merch he lost…” 

“… We could get Bruce to make a couple of calls?”

“Do you really think Ms. McGinnis is going to accept it? You know how she is.”

“I know… I know.”

-.-

Mary did her best as she drove away from Wayne Manor. Her boss had found out about her situation and had given her some time off to get her feet back on the ground. The only thing was that she needed to go the office to drop off her work laptop. The ride there gave her the time to be alone and to fully think things through on her own. Someone where she still has a sense of normalcy.

Mary was not looking forward going back to work so soon. The following day of the fire to be exact. But she knows she needs to go. Things have been stressful at work as of late, and now… the truth is that she lost a lot of her work in the fire. She would not put it pass them that they will fire her for this. Do they have grounds for this?

She does not know, and she had mentioned this to Mr. Wayne about her worries about living in the Manor. Mr. Wayne has no problems with her and her sons staying in the manor. If anything, by the sounds of it, the man misses having company. He sounded, felt and could easily be seen as an empty nester. As evident by the state of the many rooms. They looked like they were frozen in time for who knows how long. Mary knows, everyone knows, that Bruce Wayne’s sons have left the Wayne Manor many years ago.

Then there is the main reason that has to do with Terry being Mr. Wayne’s personal assistant. A better arrangement if Terry is closer by. Mr. Wayne is getting into his older years and does require more assistance. Maybe now, Terry could get more sleep and not have to worry all of the time about him. More sleep for him, that’s for sure.

No matter how much Mr. Wayne made a point that he has no problems with them staying at the Manor, she wants to go on her own way. She’s done it before, and she’ll do it again. Just this time, Mary has to rethink her plans and figure out how to do things for here on out. Until then… her first obstacle/goal is… her job.

-.-

Max looked through a bag she had packed up all the stuff Terry and Max had left at her apartment. Which are several articles of clothing, schoolwork, textbooks and some random toys Max had left there. Although… the clothes that Terry found in the Manor does suit him, judging by the fact Dana kept touching the jacket.

It is a nice jacket.

“I have my textbooks online, you can use my physical copies.” Max said as she pulled out several textbooks and placed them on the table in front of Terry and Dana.

Dana looked around, seeing that Max and Mr. Wayne is nowhere to be seen. “Where’s your brother, Terry?”

“Bruce and Matt are playing monopoly in the game room.” Terry answered as he reached over to look over the clothes Max had also placed on the table. There were several times he had crashed over at Max’s place after patrols and it got to the point that he started to leave clothes there. Then doing the same over at Dana’s place once he told her what he has been doing every night since he became Batman. It is not much, but it is enough that he doesn’t need to worry about it for a while. At least both brought along some of Matt’s toys. “Bruce caved when Matt asked him to play… I think he’s lonely.”

“Do you think it’ll be harder to keep your secret from your mom and brother?” Dana asked.

“I… haven’t thought that much into it yet.”

-.-

Bruce stared at the screens impassively as his sons question him left and right. Sitting in the Batcave, by himself while Terry, Dana, Max and Matt play a game of monopoly upstairs. It took some convincing to get Matt to play with the others to leave him be. It only required a promise to play sorry later that night.

A fair trade.

But… right now, he’s regretting it. He rather have the ten year old beat his butt in monopoly than dealing with his over grown children yelling at him for some things he has no control over… okay, he may have control over the fact he took in the McGinnis family. How could he not? He and Terry had made a promise… deal sort of thing. So, when he heard that the apartment complex that once housed said family had come up in flames, Bruce did not hesitate to have them come to the Manor.

It hasn’t even been a week and the four of them are questioning his motives. Can’t he just do something decent without someone assuming he has ulterior motives.

“Terry is his personal assistant. I get that. What I don’t get is why you insist on having him and his family move into the manor?” Dick questioned, rubbing his forehead. “Sure, you have a heart, but why now?”

“Isn’t it obvious. The kid is the new batman.” Jason responded in a gruff tone. “The Tomorrow Knight. Why wouldn’t he want him close?”

“…Have you seen Terry and Matt McGinnis?” Damian mentioned, catching everyone’s attention. “They look like father.”

“Is it the chin? It’s the chin isn’t it?” Jason added in, making the others roll their eyes in annoyance.

-.-

“Fired? Fire how? Why? What happened, Mary?”

“Apparently, the fact that they neglected to instead of giving me a copy of a _particularly important_ document and gave me the original. The only copy we had. Which might as well be burnt to a crisp back at the complex.”

“They cannot be this serious?”

“They have been looking for a reason to fire me since the CEO brought in his good for nothing son and has been forcing me to train him. He’s been having me train my replacement and take the fall for this mess.”

“Convenient. If you ask me. I’ll start drawing up the papers once you send them over. Of course… they decide to give you only a physical copy versus a digital one. They have been making sure you don’t do anything against them.” 

“That’s what I thought, which is why I have a meeting with HR again next week after I told them I wanted to talk to my lawyer. They laughed, claiming that I didn’t have the funds to even scrap up to get a scummy one to go up against that company.”

“They do remember, that you are the damn reason anyone in that company has a job? You helped built that place up… you could now create your own company.”

“Hah, you should read the double fine print they tried to force me to sign. They want to make sure I don’t work in the industry again in the next five years.”

“Listen, Mary. How about after we deal with them, come to Metropolis with the boys. There is an amazing university Terry could go to. You know Luisa works there and could get a discount on his tuition along with a job.”

“I know that, Wyatt and I am forever grateful for it… I don’t know if I could do that to Terry and Matt. Warren and I created an account to put in money for their tuition before he passed. Mr. Wayne offered to meet us half-way, despite the fact he pays Terry well. Very well for his just as a PA.”

“How did that even happen? No offense to you or my late brother, that kid was on probation and just one strike away from juvie again.”

“I… Don’t know. Mr. Wayne did wonders on him… I am thankful for everything he has done for us. He offered us his home during this time and…”

“Alright, just head back. Find a way to send the packet to me and I’ll start the process of dealing with those asshats.”

“Thank you, Wyatt. I’ll call you later. I just made it to Wayne Manor.” Mary said as she rolled up to said Manor. She took in a deep breath as she texted Terry to buzz her in.

-.-

Terry stared down at the never-ending staircase that lead down to the Batcave. Carrying a tray that contained Mr. Wayne’s food and the man’s medication. He hates walking down theses stairs when carrying food. Mr. Wayne would on occasion set traps or have company. Many times, said company were people that did not know who he is, that he is the new Batman or a combination of the two. Along with the fact Mr. Wayne does not want him to interact with many of them.

Superman for example… with good reasons.

Either way, Terry has to go down and make sure he does his job. He will get Mr. Wayne to eat some tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches cut up in tiny bite squares. Praying to whatever god he has not pissed off, Terry starts his trek down the staircase with the tray in hand.

Walking down, Terry started to hear several voices coming from down at the Cave. One of them being Mr. Wayne. He paused and leaned close to the wall, hoping he could listen in what is being said. So far, no dice. They were all whispering just low enough that it made it hard for him to hear them. A vibration from his back pocket had him to balance the tray with one hand before pulling out his phone.

A text message…

**Come down. Create a distraction.**

Putting the phone back in his back pocket, Terry held the tray with both hands before he made his way down the staircase. All the while making as much noise as possible. Taking some sort of satisfaction when he is met with silence when he walks down the final steps. There, he saw four unknown men surrounding Mr. Wayne, who is typing away at his computer all the while ignoring the four males.

Mr. Wayne looked annoyed to say the least.

“White or whole grain?” Bruce called out, casing his sons to fully turn around to see Terry walking down the steps with a tray of food in hand. They watched as Terry walked over to a cart that was near the stairs and placed a tray he was carrying on there. “Well?”

“Whole Grain. You know your doctor said you need to stay away from that stuff.” Terry mentioned as he wheeled over the cart over to Mr. Wayne. He pulled out a note pad from his ‘new’ jacket. “You need to start eating less gluten and the brand I got for you is the best stuff for you to eat without having your keel over… again.”

“Are… are those my clothes…” Jason’s jaw dropped at the sight of the clothing Terry is wearing. It looks like the clothes he used to wear back when he was a teen and still living here in the Manor.

“It is by the looks of it.” Damian’s nose scrunched up as he spoke.

“The kid’s home just got burned down, along with all of his belongings. Plus, it’s not like you are even going to use them anymore.” Tim said, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to ward off an incoming headache. He so does not have time for this.

Dick kept his eyes on Terry and now Bruce as the two interacted. It’s clear the two have a candor towards one another. He could even say that it reminded him of his own time with Bruce back when he was a kid… before things went between him and Bruce.

“If it’s any consolation… I cut off the crust off the sandwich and cut it up in small bit size squares for you to munch on and dip in your soup.” Terry said as he proceeded to pull Bruce away from the computer and sild the cart in front of him. “And it’s Monterey jack and Swiss. I know you like those.”

“Of course… can’t have me eating plastic…” Bruce grumbled under his breath as he allowed Terry to move him around to wheel the cart in front of him to eat his food. Terry is persistent and stubborn. One way or another, the teen is going to make him eat.

Terry rolled his eyes as Mr. Wayne grumbled about his food before he slowly began to eat it and once in a while throw in a comment or a retort. He answered but for the most part, Terry kept his eyes on the newcomers. One in clothing that has… strange red stains in his clothing, is glaring at him, more precise at his clothes. The youngest of the four, kept giving him scornful eyes. The oldest looked like he wanted to kill someone while the final one just wanted to drop dead due to a headache. “Need anything else, Mr. Wayne or…?”

Bruce paused mid-bite before he slowly chewed on his food. he was not ready for this. Not ready for Terry to meet his sons… whom he has not been in contact with for who knows how long at this point except for one. That is only because Tim still plays a huge part for the Wayne Enterprise and several other reasons, he rather not remember that moment. Either way, they only talk about work. Nothing else. That is, it.

Nothing else.

“So… this is him? The Tomorrow Knight?” Jason questioned, giving Terry another looks over. He does not seem like much to say the least. How did Bruce find this kid?

Damian turned around in a huff, making his way to the place where all their old uniforms are placed. He stared at his old one, seeing through the reflection to see Terry staring at him. “Don’t tell us… you kept him a secret for how long? And two of them?”

“Bruce…” Dick’s voice sounded tired and almost defeated. He ran a hand through his hair out of habit. “What have you done this time?”

“I’m not his father. I am just the old coot who is blackmailing him to work for me.” Bruce deadpanned, picking up his napkin to wipe his mouth. He glanced over to Terry when he sat the teen raised an eyebrow at him before snorting. “You stole the suit.”

“You then strong armed me in front of my mom to _work for you_ as your personal assistant.” Terry muttered with an exaggerated eye roll. “Oh wait! That was before you shut down the suit causing me to nearly die!!! Ugh. Don’t look at me like that.”

Terry reached over and pushed the cart close to Mr. Wayne. “Eat and take your meds.”

“…I don’t like whole grain…”

“Eat.” Terry pulled the cart close to his employer and mentor. “Now.”

Dick, Jason, Time and Damian watched with mild amazement to pure disbelief at the fact that Bruce would allow this punk kid to man handle him in a way that Alfred did once upon a time. To all of them really. There has to be something more to this really, more than they think it to be. It does not help onto the fact that Terry and his brother, Matt, looked a lot like Damian and Bruce when they were much younger.

It’s the chin really… and the hair.

A tense silence fell over as Bruce at the rest of his meal for the former Robins. More so as Terry and Bruce started to talk about Gotham, recent events, crimes and some other things that tug on some strings. Then it turned into talking about the fire that burned down the apartment complex where Terry’s family once lived in just a day ago.

Tim’s brows furrowed as he thought over the case. He has several men looking over the case, along with the help of Barbara. Luckily, she has several people owing her some favors to speed up the case. It is still a fresh case and right now, they are waiting until it is safe to return back to the building before doing the investigation. Hopefully, by then, things could get cleared up. “I along with Commissioner Gordon are working on the case.”

“…of course…” Terry muttered under his breath, he reached over to nudge the old Wayne with his elbow before he turned to take the cart. He really wanted to leave. He does not want to be here. He does not need to be here. Maybe he will finish that game of Monopoly with his brother, girlfriend and best friend. Yeah… that sounds better than dealing with this. Mr. Wayne is safe and has made no notion that he’s needed there any futher.

“Terry, if your mother runs into some trouble with her job, I have lawyers if she needs them…” Bruce trailed off on his off, turning his head to see Terry paused after he had placed the cart back where it was originally.

Terry turned his head over to Mr. Wayne with a weary smile. Leave to the old bat to know everything. “I’ll tell her that... but she’ll likely going to give my uncle, my dad’s older brother, a call. He’s lawyer…”

“Are we being ignored?” Dick said to the other as they watched Bruce talk to Terry once more. At this point, Jason found himself at the training area and is looking at the equipment that is there. Tim made his way over to where Bruce is at and is looking over his shoulder seeing whatever he’s doing. Damian… Damian has not moved from his spot from earlier. “And now I’m being ignored…”

Dick went back to seeing the interactions between Bruce and Terry and could help how the nostalgia hit him in full force. It is clear the two have a comradery between the two. One that he did not anticipate after so many years of knowing Bruce after his… break.

“Bruce doesn’t want to admit it… he has a soft spot for the kid.” Tim said, appearing next to Dick with a yawn.

“Didn’t you brought in the guy that murdered his _father_ , _Drake_?” Damian questioned with an eyebrow raised. Causing the cave to go silent.

Pause.

“Er…” Tim gulped as he glanced over at Terry to see him giving him a side glare. He saw Bruce motion for Terry to leave but the teen turned on his heel to walk over to him. This is not good.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Terry stopped and quickly lunged out of the computer’s direction as Bruce picked up the call. He was no suited up and was not going to risk someone seeing him. Nope, that is not going to happen.

Bruce pushed is chair forward and answered the call once Terry was out of sight. When he did so, a familiar face popped up on the screen. Two familiar faces.

“Hey, Bruce! Is Ter-Er… Is Batman around?” Static cleared his throat at his mess up when he saw that Bruce was no alone.

“Hey there, Mr. Wayne!” Gear said, pushing himself in front of Static.

“At least someone has some sort of decency when it comes to introductions.” Bruce grumbled under his breath.

“Oh, come on, Bruce. You love us.” Static teased, his grin infectious.

Bruce on the other hand, gave Static and Gear a glare. “I’d love to—”

“Static! Gear!” Terry interrupted, nearly colliding over Mr. Wayne to greet the heroes on the screen.

For his own part, Bruce gave Terry a side eye before he gave his chair to the teen and head over to his sons. “Come on. Let’s leave them to talk.”

Terry is now sitting in the chair where Bruce just vacated, chatting away to Static and Gear without much of a care. If anything, he does not look tense anymore. Far more relaxed and the longer he talked to the heroes of Dakota.

“Terry spent the entirety of last night talking to Static after witnessing seeing his home burn down…” Bruce said as he and the others were walking up the long staircase that lead up to the Manor. Just loud enough so that Terry will not overhear them. “That man is the closes thing to a best friend, mentor and possibly a father figure. Whatever Terry cannot talk to me, he goes to Static.”

“Careful, father. You sound like you are jealous…”

“Just watch, he’ll do or say something to the kid to leave him just like he did to the rest of us.”

“Come on guys… Bruce has changed… a bit.”

“Bruce, why are you hiding this from him?”

“…Ask Tim.”

-.-

_Flashback…_

_One month of Terry becoming Batman… he is on a steel table knocked out with various wounds. Bruce is patching him up while Tim is in the background testing the teen’s blood as there is a fear that he got some venom in his blood. This is the first time Tim has **met** Terry but this is not exactly the greatest first meeting. Considering that Terry is completely knocked out and looks like he has seen far better days. Still, the kid knows how to fight and take care of himself._

_At least he has that going for himself and he will need it._

_What Bruce and Tim found in Terry’s blood has them digging up everything that has to do with the McGinnis family that left shifted their world. Along with the promise to never bring it up in order to preserve the memory of a man that is gone from this world…_

_“I knew she was a wacko, but this?”_

_“Quiet… Ensure that everything they have is gone. All of it.”_

_“Already on it.”_

_End of Flashback…_

-.-

Tim looks back at Terry, who is now laughing openly at whatever was said to him. He’s happy talking away with Static and Gear. A far cry from what had first seen the teen that laid on top of that cold steel table. Tim looked away as they walked passed the point of seeing Terry. “Waller did a massive oopsie that backfired and went erroneously accordingly to her twisted plan.”

“She’s still alive?” Jason questioned, not at all surprised Waller has something to do with this mess.

“Alive and filled with regret.” Bruce answered, his voice heavy and the four that are following him could see that he is no longer standing tall as they have seen him for nearly their entire lives. The silence followed until they were officially out of the cave and the hidden door is closed behind them did it stop. Dick, Jason and Damian rounded up on Tim on what exactly he knows and what he has been keeping away from them.

-.-

“When things cool down, how about you come down here to Dakota?” Static said, motioning around his headquarters.

“Please say yes. He’s been going on and on…he won’t shut up about it.” Gear could be heard in the background, causing Terry to smile.

“I’ll have to talk to the big bat about it…” Terry smiled openly, he learned fully back on the chair as the conversation continued on. He glanced over at the staircase to see that he’s now fully alone in the cave. Somehow… that still made him feel uneasy. His phone vibrated in his back pocket, he took it out before placing it face down and reached over to the console to press a button. Terry then sat back and grinned at the two heroes on the screen. “So… any time travel accidents?”

“Hah! Let me tell you about what happened last Tuesday!”

-.- 

“He’s what???”

“By blood, Terry and Matt McGinnis are the biological sons by none other than Bruce Wayne. They were _created_ due to a projected called, Project Batman Beyond. She somehow got some samples of Batman’s DNA and got her hands on some old Cadmus equipment.” Tim went on to explain what exactly what was Amanda Waller’s plans. This only seemed to cause everyone’s mood to sour for various reasons. So much so. “Waller spend years looking for almost identical psychological matches to Bruce’s parents…”

“…what did she do to Warren and Mary McGinnis, Tim?” Dick asked, he had sat in one of the leather chairs in the office as the others took to different spots in the office. “Tim?”

Tim, for his own part, looked up at the ceiling and regrets ever finding out the information. “It goes back to the fact Terry and Matt are not Warren’s sons. Not by blood, per say. Waller went in for a flu shot… that overwritten his reproductive material into the copy of Bruce Wayne’s.”

“…How far was she willing to go with this lunacy?” Damian asked, not at all amused by what he just found out.

“If she planned on Terry to be like Bruce… would that mean…” Jason made a notion to the portrait that hung above the fireplace in the room.

“…Terry once told me that he and his parents were walking out of a movie theater when he and his parents were nearly mugged by someone before said apparent mugger ran off.” Bruce stated as he kept his gaze on the old portrait. “Waller wanted to ensure that Batman never died out, even I was to retire or get killed one day. A successor…. Despite her scarping up the plan, she succeeded. Warren McGinnis was killed and what lead Terry McGinnis down the path of becoming Batman…”

A sharp gasp was heard by in the office, casing them to take pause. Retreating footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door. Bruce made his way towards the door and opened it just in time to see the treating form of a stupefied Mary McGinnis.

Bruce looked back into the room with a frown. “I’m going to talk to her. Everything that was said here is to be kept here. Do not tell Terry or Matt. Is that understood?”

“You are going to have to tell them eventually, Father.”

“…I’ll cross that bridge when I get there.”

-.-

Mary does not know how she managed to find herself in a storage room in the Manor. After what she just overheard… she is starting to question everything about her life. Everything. It… in a way, explains so much in a way. Even so, here she is thinking over her life that she did not even notice Bruce Wayne sat next to her. “Terry doesn’t know?”

“He does not… in the honor of the man that raised him as his own. I kept the secret away from Terry and planned on taking it to my grave with it.” Bruce promised to Mary as they sat in the storage room. He kept his gaze up on a portrait of his mother that hung in the room. He had taken to hide away in the room to stare at the painting for hours on end when he’s alone. “I found out when Tim, one of my sons, analyzed his blood. He… he found the match and we researched why…”

“Oh god… How am I going to tell Terry? And Matt?” Mary’s head fell forward on how she is going to have to break the news to the boys. There is now way she could keep this a secret. Let alone the fact that she found out Terry is Batman and his boss was the former Batman…

Oh god…

Terry is the new Batman.

Bruce Wayne is the old Batman.

Terry and Matt are the Bio sons of Bruce Wayne.

She’s supposed to be dead….

She and Warren should have been killed that night.

Dead.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Mary covered her mouth with her right hand while the other she placed over her stomach in an attempt to comfort it. “terry became Batman for Warren. How is he going to feel when he finds out about this? All of this!”

Mary pushed away from her seat and started to walk around the room as she tried to get her thoughts together. She paused mid thought before she slowly turned around to look at Bruce, to see him starting at the painting of his late mother. For a moment, she did not see an old man. But someone that had lost so much and misses his parents.

A lost soul that hid behind many masks.

“I did not want Terry to go down a path I went down or many have taken and never came back from.” Bruce said, his eyes focused on his mother’s face. “I took him under my wing after much debate with myself. I did not want to take on another protégé after what had happened to all my sons. What happened between me and my boys…”

“Why take us in? You know it would make things harder. More now then ever.”

“…I don’t know.”

“…Terry starts going to start school again in the fall and we have… _had_ plans to enroll in Gotham Academy…”

“If you need help…”

“No! No… ugh…” Mary plopped herself next to Bruce as she tried to think over her words. “I don’t know. I’m still reeling over the fact I just found out you are Batman and now my son is Batman... I just go fired today and my brother-in-law… oh god… Terry, what am I going to do with him…”

“I’m making sure he’ll keep up with his school work, along with the help of Max and Dana.” Bruce supplied, hoping to put some ease into Mary’s mind.

Pause.

“Let me guess… They know too?”

“…in Terry’s defense, Max found out and he told Dana in my, Max and Static’s insistence.”

“…Static? As in the hero out in Dakota?”

“…Yes.”

“… Matt is going to be so jealous of his brother.”

-.-

Jason stared down at Matt, neither one moved or blinked as their stares intensified. Max and Dana were sitting at the table with Tim and Dick, talking about random topics but still keeping an eye on them. Damian decided to stand by the window, keeping to himself.

“Who’s your favorite superhero?” Jason asked.

“Static and Gear.” Matt replied coolly.

“What about Batman? Or even Red Hood?” Jason asked, with an eyebrow raised and a coy smile on his lips.

“I like Static and Gear better. They are far cooler than Batman or even today’s Batman.” Matt grinned, raising up his Static and Gear figures to show Jason. “Better than any of the Robins!”

At this, it caused the former batboys to let our various noises from the back of their throats. This kid cannot be that serious. There is no way Static and Gear are cooler than them!

Then again… they all have been retired for some time… but they left a legacy!

Jason turned to see Terry walking into the dining room with the same tray he had seen earlier back in the cave. “Hey brat, whose’ your fav-”

“Static and Gear. Hands down.” Terry responded, leaving no room for argument as he walked towards the kitchen. “No question about it.”

Jason spluttered. “Your brother said they are cooler than Batman! Today’s Batman?”

“And? It’s the truth.” Terry rolled his eyes before disappearing through the kitchen’s doors.

Terry smiled when he heard Matt laughed at Jason before the two continued to argue on who’s a better hero. Once in the kitchen, he started to wash up the dishes and tray thinking over what he needed to do before tonight’s patrol. That’s if he’s allowed to go on patrol. Mr. Wayne would probably think he will need a break from it after what had happened. Which sounds great… but being out in patrol helps keeps his mind distracted.

Still… Terry could not shake off the feeling that something is off.

Would it be the sudden appearances of the former Robins?

… yeah. It could be that. Why would they be here now? It’s been a while since he took on the mantle and now, they are here?’

“Terry… a word?”

Terry froze, before he slowly turned around to see his mom and Mr. Wayne standing at the doorway of the kitchen where he had just walked through. He gulped when he saw his mom walk further into the kitchen which allowed Mr. Wayne to close the doors behind themselves. Oh, this is not good.

“Am I in trouble?” Terry gulped, he turned off the water before he turned around to face them.

“Depends… on how much longer you wanted to hide the fact you have been flying around Gotham as a masked vigilante or that your boss once did that to?”

Pause.

“In my defense, I told you and Matt, you two blew it off as a joke.”

“…”

Terry looks over at Mr. Wayne, wanting some sort of answer to how his mom really found out about his secret. Their secret!

“She overheard us talking in my office while you were in the Cave.” Bruce explained, looking over at the closed door.

Terry covered his face with his hands as he took that in. He was so not ready for this. Too soon. Far too soon for his own good. With a heavy sigh, his dropped his arms and looked away from his mom. “Am I in trouble?”

Terry revisited the urge to pull away when his mom placed her hands on his shoulders. “I’m sorry mom… for worrying you.”

“I am proud of you. So would your father. Warren would be so proud of you. I bet he’s doing a jig right now.” Mary said, smiling at her son. “So proud.”

Terry managed to let out a smile before he hugged his mom. “Thank you, mom.”

Bruce smiled at the two, he could feel his heartstrings tug at the scene. He excused himself from the area to give the two space. He knew when he is not needed or wanted. Right now, son and mother need a moment to hug and talk things out.

“Bruce! Wait!” Terry said, he broke away from his mom to hurry over to Bruce. The old Wayne stopped just in time to see Terry hesitate for a moment before the teen enveloped him in a hug. It took Bruce a moment to realize what was happening before he slowly returned the hug. “Thank you for everything you have done for us.”

-.-

Has Bruce really changed?

They would like to believe the man has changed…

They know the man…

He does not change.

Bruce will always find a way to make them shake their heads as disappointment sets in. Which has led to arguments, fights and years of not speaking or seeing the man. So when news broke out that a new Batman roamed the streets of Neo-Gotham, they waited to see what is going to happen while one of them kept tight lipped.

Yet…

They watch as Terry and Bruce interact with each other as they enter the room, made them question if Bruce has changed. By the looks of it. He did. In his own way. Even if Dick, Tim, Jason and even Damian want to deny it. Bruce has changed… in his own way.

Bruce is more open with Terry by what Max and Dana had told them. He even went as far to train and teach Max to take his role in helping Terry from the Batcave. Something Barbara once did when she took on the mantle as Oracle. This meant Bruce has a lot of trust in her to man the computers.

“Dick…”

“Yeah, Damian?”

“Terry is… doing a lot of good for father.”

“Yeah… he is. Just as much as Bruce is doing for Terry but what Dana and Max told us. I guess we really do have another brother to look after now.”

Snort.

“Aw… don’t be jealous that you are no longer the youngest! You’ll always be my little baby brother!”

“I will kill you…”

“Love you too~”


End file.
